Simplify the expression. $ (-7n^{6}-4n) - ( -2n^{3}-n) + (3n^{6}-3n^{2} ) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-7n^{6}-4n) + (2n^{3}+n) + (3n^{6}-3n^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7n^{6}-4n + 2n^{3}+n + 3n^{6}-3n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 n^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 n} + \color{#DF0030}{2 n^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} + {3 n^6} - {3 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 + 3 ) n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 2 n^3} + { -3 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $-4n^{6}+2n^{3}-3n^{2}-3n$